The present invention relates to a biopsy guide in which surgical devices can be accurately positioned relative to an image.
A variety of devices have previously been used during surgery to position a patient in an operating room and so that the position of a particular location on a patient can be accurately located.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,925 to Laitinen discloses an adaptor for definition of the position of brain structures. This is implemented using spatial coordinates in computerized tomography and NMR examination and transferring the coordinates to a stereotactic apparatus. The adaptor includes supports for holding a patient's head in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,602 to Sheldon et al. relates to an intracranial surgical operative apparatus. The apparatus in this patent is used for operating on the brain with minimal disturbances.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,069 to Barbier et al. relates to the cranial insertion of a surgical needle utilizing computer-assisted tomography.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,998 to Ota et al. relates to a medical three-dimensional locating apparatus capable of accurately reproducing the three-dimensional position data of a focus obtained through an imaging diagnosis in an affected part of a patient body for an actual surgical operation. This patent additionally discusses the selection of an optimum approach angle of a direction to approach the focus point along a reference line through a simple operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,352 to Patil discloses a computer-assisted tomography stereotactic system. The system disclosed in the Patil patent discloses an apparatus for performing surgical procedures through a patient's skull to a target within the skull using a computer-assisted tomography scanner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,622 to Bar et al. discloses a computer tomography apparatus producing transverse layer images. A patient-targeting device is used to introduce a biopsy needle into a patient along a path determined by the targeting device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,789 to Shelden et al. discloses a stereotactic method and apparatus for locating and treating or removing lesions. The apparatus defines points in a region using a three-dimensional coordinate system with reference to a ring attached to the patient to establish a reference point for the three-dimensional coordinate system at the center of the ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,220 to Pisharodi discloses a stereotactic frame and localization method incorporating localization frames which is operable without the use of head pins or screws. Several natural cranial reference points are initially established. Once the natural reference points are established, localization is performed using a spherical coordinate system incorporating lines, planes and angles referenced on and within the head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,427 to Magnusson et al. discloses a puncture guide for computer tomography. A needle of a tissue sampling device is guided to a target location within the body of a patient. The biopsy needle is directed along a desired path and the depth of penetration of the needle is controlled to prevent accidental overpenetration of the needle. The guidance device is not limited to the plane perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the patient but is also capable of guiding the needle in a plane which is neither perpendicular or parallel to the longitudinal axis.
Previous guiding devices are difficult in providing an image guided surgical system which may be used during surgery without complicated coordinate system calculations.